


To Be A God

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Resident Evil 5, Wesker is the hottest villian ever, i'm in denial that he is dead, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Wesker's inner monologue to himself as he boards his plane to spread Urobouros. / NOT EDITED /





	To Be A God

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: according to my piece of paper this was written back on 06/28/14. keep in my that this is in no way edited or beta'd. I'm leaving it as is till i get new laptop. i am typing this on my tablet. i just felt like typin up one of my old stories that never made it into digitial form.
> 
> timeline: i guess you can say that this takes place during Resident Evil 5 before Wesker gets on the plane to spread Uroboros.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 5 or the series.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> written years ago and first posted on fanfiction.net

the fools. every last one of them. he was made to be perfect. to be a god. why couldn't they be good and obedient little servants and pawns and obey him? oh some did. whether it was out of fear, reverence, or admiration they did what he wanted. but not all. why could the world not she that he was trying to save them? spencer thought he could be a god. but what he was was old, weak, and unworthy of the title. yes when he did cleanse the world of the weak he would be there god. just like out in the wild it was survival of the fittest. the weak, slow, and deformed are culled and are deemed unfit to live. why should that be any different for humankind. they were once a proud and strong race. now there are too many weak willed and frail humans that walk the earth. he would not allow that any more. he would release uroboros into the air and would let natural selection do its work. only the strong would survive and be welcomed and graced in his new world. his destiny was calling him. he would be a god. that was his birthright. he would wade through blood, guts, and bone to reach his thrown. and he would reach it no matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: eh…. *shrugs* i was going to type up some more of my old stories but as im looking at them and reading them i realize how terrible they are.


End file.
